


Pillows and Nerf Guns

by PikaPals16



Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [13]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, I hope, It's so fluffyyyyyy, It's war, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Pillow Fights, Water Guns, but like its just them playing around, capture the flag?, idk what this is, is this fluffy enough?, nerf guns, they made it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPals16/pseuds/PikaPals16
Summary: This is what happens when you leave the other four r busy and parrward is left alone in the houseORKitty vs Cathy: the war
Relationships: Katherine Howard/Catherine Parr
Series: Six Queens Under One Roof [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707313
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Pillows and Nerf Guns

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insanity_times_ten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insanity_times_ten/gifts).



> @jane_is_mom u wanted parrward fluff and i give it too you :)
> 
> (also whaaaaat? am i a third person writer now? i guess all the fics ive been reading are rubbing off on me and i am not complaining)

Sitting there all alone. On what she calls her throne. In an empty living room bored out of her mind. Kitty had scrolled through the different channels _and_ Netflix _and_ Disney+ and hadn't found any good shows. The other queens are out for the day, meaning she was home alone.

Except for a certain blue queen....

Kitty knows that Cathy doesn't really like to be disturbed when working, especially when she gets a creative outburst. But she can't stand being bored any longer. The pink queen makes her way upstairs and in front of her girlfriend's bedroom. She knocks, and when she doesn't get the automatic 'I'm busy', Kitty practically bursts through the door and jumps on the bed.

Kitty just didn't expect Cathy to be sitting on the edge of her bed. And Cathy didn't expect to be tackled by a Kitten.

"Well hello to you too Kitten." The two giggle and their lips meet halfway for a bit before the blue queen pulls away. "What brings you here today?"

"I'm bored." Kitty bluntly puts it.

"Well, you sure don't look bored." Kitty takes one of the pillows on the bed and smacks Cathy's face with it, both girls laughing. Suddenly, both of them get the same idea, further proving how in sync they other (other evidence being their dancing during 'No Way: Megasix version'. With a smirk, the last queen tells the fifth, "Help me out with this would you?"

The two get to work on building a fort out of Cathy's sheets, failing multiple times, but ultimately succeeding. Once they're done with Cathy's, the two take Kitty's blankets and covers and set up another base in the living room.

"Can you get the pillows and nerf guns? I'll get the water guns from the garage." Once Kitty gets an ok, she makes her way to the garage, searching through the various boxes of stuff for the blue and pink water guns (as each queen had their own for family bonding reasons). The youngest queens finds both ~~weapons~~ toys and goes back inside.

The goal? Steal the other queens phone from their base and get it back to yours--like capture the flag. Tools? Pillow for short-distance and nerf gun for far. Your specific water gun is hidden by the enemy if you wanna try and find it. There's no out system since it's 1v1, it's more of a distraction. Boundaries are inside only. 

Both queens prepare themselves in their bases. Melee? Check. Gun? Check. Water gun? Hidden. Phone? In place. They're all set.

"Ready?" Kitty yells, hopeful that the other can hear her.

"Ready!"

"Set......GO!" Cathy makes the decision to check the bedrooms for her water gun, not wanting to go downstairs just yet. She finds the blue weapon in the red queen's room, and quickly makes her way to the stairs to guard. Kitty on the other hand had immediately crept her way into the blue queen's base while the other was searching. The package in her pocket, the pink queen starts to creep out the bedroom door.

The blue queen's back is turned to her, giving Kitty and easy target. Loading her gun, the young queen starts to shoot, startling the older. But with the little smirk that quickly replaces the shock, Kitty's expression turns to worry. And when she feels a wet splatter all over her face and stomach, she shuts her eyes, not really the best move.

Cathy uses this moment to run downstairs and into the fifth queen's base. She finds the package no problem, but upon exiting the blanket fort, she's greeted by a grinning Kitty who once again tackles her--this time into the couch. And Cathy's somewhat prepared. Both queens starting whacking each other with the pillows. After a couple minutes Kitty quickly gets off of Cathy and runs to her base.

"HAH I WIN!" The sixth queen fawns over the girl she'd made hers a long time ago. She looks so happy, and free, much like how she remembered her in the past life. Of course, they were both much much younger then, but still happy nonetheless.

"That's what you think. Reset!" The fifth queen laughs at the sudden competitiveness of her girlfriend. It's absolutely adorable.

A few more rounds are played, both queens pretty evenly matched. The first round had went to Kitty. The next one Cathy. Kitty, Cathy, Kitty, Kitty, Cathy, Kitty, Cathy, Cathy. One would wonder how these two hadn't gotten bored of it. But after 10 rounds total of the game, they call a truce and snuggle up on the couch.

"That fulfill your needs Kitty?" Kitty leans in and presses a ~~few~~ kisses to Cathy's lips.

"Now it has." Cathy puts on Avatar, as neither of them really cared what they were watching, more focused on the cuddling. The pink queen feels a kiss on the top of her head.

"I love you Kitty. With all my heart." The fifth queen blushes slightly before throwing back another compliment.

"I love you too Cathy. You're the best thing that's happened to me." A blush starts forming on the other queen's cheeks as well. ".....are we gonna start throwing out a whole bunch of fluffy compliments at each other?"

"I don't know, but you're the most beautiful person I've seen in both my lives."

"Oh really? Because I'm pretty sure the title of most beautiful belongs to you." There's a bit of silence.

"I'm too tired to do this."

"Same." With that, both queens stay silent, snuggling further into each other and enjoying each others presences.

When the other four queens arrive home, they didn't expect to see a bunch of water, pillows and nerf darts all over the floor. Not to mention the blanket fort, which had now collapsed into a pile of sheets. But once the four peek into the living room, each one of them swoons at the sight of Cath and Kat fast asleep on the couch, holding onto each other tightly, and Avatar still playing on the TV. Jane snaps a quick picture with her phone as they all quietly clean up and make their way to the backyard--not wanting to accidentally wake up the two sleepy heads.

That isn't to say that the two didn't hear the others walk in. They just decided to focus on the warmth from the hug, and the steady breathing from the other. Plus, both of them were far too tired to move.

_Good night you two._

**Author's Note:**

> this is short, i'm sorry
> 
> anyone wanna request stuff go ahead! i'd honestly love to write anyone's request (but if u r, pls give prompt/setup hehe)
> 
> hope u enjoyed! bye bye! <3


End file.
